seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7 part 22
Masatoshi, having himself licks his lips, and take a step away from Oak. He looks down at Oak, and smirks at his body. "Now... Do you know what I hate? I hate it when the person 'seem's' dead, and is actually alive. So you know what I like to do? Let's say I... RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" Masatoshi rushes at it, and Freya blocks it with her sword. Blood covers her face, and she stares at Masatoshi, with lifeless eyes. "Touch him..." "And you'll kill me?" "No... You won't nearly be as lucky." Freya slashes at Masatoshi, but he blocks each slice with ease, and his smile grows bigger and bigger. He stops, and pumps his body up. "TEKKAI KENPO!" Masatoshi is suddenly behind Freya, and he kicks her at the back of the leg, with Freya being pushed back, and trying to stay conscious. Masatoshi rubs his palms, and looks to his body that has become tense. "You see, Tekkai Kenpo means that I am constantly in the form of Tekkai. However, when someone uses it, they only gain half of the power of Tekkai, and lose nearly half as much speed. Meaning, I'm no where near as fast as I really am... But I believe it's worth it. Besides, I mastered every single form of Rokushiki known... Even the seventh one. Want to know why I explain all this? Because I know something... You are the strongest person here. That Oak guy? Probably not even half as strong as you. You are indeed, one of the strongest people I've had the fortune to fight... But with your power... You're not even a third of mine. No... Not even a fifth! I'm one of the strongest marines in the entire organization! It doesn't matter if you're a Dragoon, I am the golden lion! A hero of the marines! I have slaughtered hundreds of pirates with ease, and you will all follow them! I admit, you're taking longer... But I don't care... It's too be expected." Masatoshi takes a step back, and sprints after Freya, having his arm pulled back. He laughs, and is up to Freya's face. "5 FINGER SHIGAN!" Masatoshi strikes at Freya, with his arm being grabbed before it strikes Freya's neck. He looks to his side, and notices Zozo. Masatoshi, surprised, instantly kicks himself. Zozo came at him without hostile intent! But how?! It's impossible! Masatoshi feels his other arm grabbed, and notices Ness at his other side. His legs are grabbed, and Taka holds them fast. Freya, takes a step back, and has all three swords close to her. She sets one of them on fire, and she eyes Masatoshi. "I hate talkers. DEMON SLASH!" Freya slashes at Masatoshi, suddenly behind him, and Masatoshi feels his armor become cut up. Even his skin, despite being in Tekkai Kenpo, was cut as well. Masatoshi growls, and lifts both his arms, slamming Zozo into Ness. He looks down at Taka, and Taka nervously chuckles a little. "So... How's the weather?" "It's raining idiots." Masatoshi kicks Taka into the air, and Taka spins up in the air. Masatoshi snarls, and blocks a knife slash from Malk. He turns around, and kicks Malk, who blocks it with his own leg. The two stay in position, and Masatoshi sets his leg down. He pulls both his arms back, and places them in a position. "Roku..." Glue hits Masatoshi's arms, and he spins his arms a little, causing the glue to be broken. "Ogan." He hits Malk, and the blue energy comes through him, but it is far smaller then the one from Oak's. Malk's eyes instantly whiten, and Malk falls down. Masatoshi rubs his arms, and looks disgusted by Malk. "Damn... I could only use 40% of that power, thanks to that surprise attack. Pathetic." Masatoshi turns around, and notices Todo rushing at him. Todo pulls his right arm back, and slams it at Masatoshi. Masatoshi blocks it with his index finger. Smirking, Masatoshi tries to say something, but Todo pulls his other arm back. "Bullet punch." Todo smashes his fist into Masatoshi for a little bit, and Masatoshi snarls. He kicks Todo in the face, and rushes at him, extending his claws. He slashes at Todo, cutting him. He grabs Todo, and throws him at a building, breaking it. He rushes towards Todo, and Attacks him inside the building. He hears a scream, and a young woman is terrified by the sight. Masatoshi, covered in blood, and attacking a man on the floor. She screams, and Masatoshi snarls. "Oh shut it." He pulls his leg back, ready to cut her in half with a Rankyaku, when he feels vines surround him. He turns around, and Oak, standing, is holding a vine whip. "Marines shouldn't Attack innocent people." "Even if they're annoying? Oh, what a shame. I never knew that. Now let me go, so I can give her a big hug." Oak pulls the whip, and Masatoshi is pulled towards Oak. He pulls his arm back, ready to slash at Oak, when he notices a knife slash. He blocks it, with Malk smirking. "What's up?" "Impressive, you two idiots survived... Too bad that..." "OH SHUT IT!" Masatoshi tries to turn around, but is covered. Todo, with all his power, slams his right fist into Masatoshi's back. Masatoshi spits up some blood, and Todo smirks. "Finally, I got you..." Todo falls down, unconscious. Nathan, is instantly in front of Todo, and he rips his shirt off, revealing his lean and muscular body. "Don't worry Todo... This fight is almost over. Rangton, right next to Tack, nods. "Yep. Any last words Masatoshi?" Masatoshi, looking down, chuckles a little. "Idiots... Most know of the 6 abilities... And a few know of the seventh... But what of... The eight technique? This one... Is a lot worse then Rokuogan... If done even a little bit wrong... Means certain death. Bakuhatsu." An explosion encompasses Masatoshi, consuming everyone around Masatoshi. Malk, Oak, Rangton, and Nathan are all on the ground, trying to stay conscious. Masatoshi, chuckling, and walking towards Rangton, only chuckles a little bit more. "Ever heard of Doriki? It's the power of someone's Rokushiki. Not on power, but on skill. However, it's a good indication of power. 500 is a good measure of power, being practically superhuman. To use Rokuogan, requires a Dorki level at 3,500... And to use Bakuhatsu requires 10,000... My Doriki is 26,000. I am... One of the best Rokushiki users in the marines. You thought that you could defeat me? I AM..." "A massive blowhard?" Zozo, in front of Masatoshi in an instance, shocks Masatoshi. Zozo pulls his arm back, and takes a step forward. "EAT THIS YOU DAMN BASTARD! GOLDEN KING: GORILLA CRUSH!" "TEKKAI GO!" Masatoshi stops in his tracks, activating his strongest form of Tekkai. Zozo hits Masatoshi, and Masatoshi is stuck in place. Masatoshi chuckles a little... And his face becomes twisted. He grabs his stomach, taking a step back, and he falls to his knees, vomiting. He looks up, to see Rangton's face become hostile, and he waves his hand to taunt Masatoshi. "Get up. I hate beating on a man on his knees. It's not fun to pick on someone who looks so weak and pathetic." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc